Sōsō Mōtoku
; :Real name: Karin (華琳 Hualin) :Voiced by: Yukie Maeda (visual novel, anime; credited as Kana Nojima in the visual novel) __TOC__ Plot Koihime†Musō :She is the ruler of the Gi faction. In the first VN she makes her appearance in the anti-Tōtaku alliance. Her first meeting with Kazuto is brief and hostile, with her calling him "an ugly guy". However, she shows a deep interest in Kan'u and wishes to have her. During the war gaginst Hongō faction, she becomes brainwashed by Ukitsu. Kakōen and Kakōen notice that there's something wrong and could not continue fighting. Together they go and asks Kazuto for help. After being rescued, she becomes a captive of Hongō faction and spends her time in intellectual persuits. When Kazuto declared that he will not execute them, she strongly questions and is annoyed by how Kazuto has survived up to this point to become this powerful despite his naiveness, unlordly behavior, and seemingly blind trust in others. However at the same time she realize that his kindness is his strongest attribute and willingly gives up her position as the ruler of Gi to Kazuto, knowing that the country would be in good hands. Eventually she starts to like him for his gentleness, this is especially true as she realizes he does have keen insight and intelligence within his clumsy manner. As such, she includes him in her selective teasing of her subordinates, such as keeping them on edge by not letting them know that Kazuto never intended to behead them. Shin Koihime†Musō Gi Route : In the Gi route she is introduced searching for a book which is in the possission of three bandits. She sees a shooting star right before heading out; her search leads her to the wilderness, where she encounters Kazuto. She takes him back for questioning, during which Kazuto mentions the Gi faction. China at the moment hasn't split into factions yet and Gi only exists as an idea in Sōsō's head; in fact, she only recently thought of the name "Gi" and hasn't told anyone about it. This incident helps to convince her that Kazuto is indeed from another world and she takes him in her service, intending to make use of his knowledge in her conquests. She recognizes Kazuto's potential and will often put him in situations which will hone his ability (however, rather than guide him step-by-step, she lets Kazuto work out everything on his own, only correcting him if there's a mistake). Go Route Shoku Route Anime version :The queen of the Gi and a General of the Kan empire. Sōsō likes beautiful women and likes to tease her subordinates, especially her strategist Jun'iku, but is also greatly interested in Kan'u. :In fact, in the first season's closing credits shows her "kidnapping" Kan'u; the next scene shows Sōsō's private chamber, with a large number of hearts flying out of Sōsō's bed, which is closed off by curtains. Kan'u was later returned to the dining table with the rest of her friends, albeit covered in lip marks and quite shaken. :In Shin Koihime†Musō, she is also revealed to be an excellent chef. Character Personality :Sōsō's personality differs somewhat between the first and the second VN. :In both versions, she is extremely prideful, intelligent, patient, and calculating. As a ruler she is very capable and ambitious; on the battlefield she is a military genius who isn't afraid to reach her goals using whatever means necessary. She loves to have people of talents under her control and has high (but reasonable) expectations of them; she is unwavering and rules with an iron-fist. Her words are absolute, and if her expectations are not met, it's normally impossible to escape her wraith, though it rarely happens due to her taking command so efficiently. Despite being seen as tyrannical and egoistic, she is easily one of the noble characters in the series; she adheres to her principles with no exceptions. Beneath her slightly harsh rule, she is in reality fighting to unify China for the sake of peace; with a survival-of-the-fittest mentality, she won't hesitate to crush any opposition. Because she relies so much on force, people outside her faction tend to see her as evil. :In the first VN, she starts out extremely arrogant, with a distinctive hatred towards the male gender. She looks at her subordinates as tools to be used at her disposal, a view which puts her at a very sharp contrast with Kazuto's ideal of comradery. However as a ruler she still cares deeply for her people, as before passing on her leadership to Kazuto she made him swear not to make them suffer. :Due to giving her own route, the second VN makes her a more complex character. Perhaps the biggest difference is that in the Gi route she takes a liking to Kazuto shortly after meeting him. Although still a proud and dignified person with great ambition, she is made less arrogant; she is willing to cast aside her pride and lower her head should the situation arise, such as when she apologized to Kyocho for making her village suffer despite not being directly responsible. While she is firm and strict most of the times, on occassions she does show great kindness and is as caring to her subjects as they are to her. Furthermore she posses an innate charisma and leadership which naturally draws people to serve her to the best of their ability. Her intellect is also made more apparent, as shown when she actually manages to have a grasp of Kazuto's situation rather quickly and in addition seems to understand the concept of alternate universes and histories. She is also an extreme realist who knows that ideals along couldn't bring peace to a warring world, this puts her in direct contrast with people like Ryūbi. Due to her adhering so adamantly to her beliefs, on occasions she can get emotional and lose her cool when her principles become challenged. :The anime portrays her similarly, except her harshness is made milder due to the absence of the warring period. Sexuality : She is a himedere in both versions of the VN. : In the first VN she starts out as a lesbian; in fact one of the goals for her conquests is to bring all the beautiful women into her harem. In the second VN her sexuality is less defined. While she has a strong preference towards other women, unlike in the first VN she does not have any resentment towards men. In her same-sex relationships, she can be best described as dominating and, when with Jun'iku, sadistic. With Jun'iku she employs a wide variety of toys and forms of female submission, mainly through bondage and foot-licking. With the Kakō sisters she switches to normal lesbian sex. It is assumed that Kazuto is the first man she's ever been with. : In the second VN due to her having an entire route of her own, her relationship with Kazuto is greatly expanded. In the beginning her opinions of him are not very high, since he is in no position to be of any use to her. As Kazuto becomes more competent, Sōsō starts to show more affection towards him, occassionally flirting with him and even becoming self-concious when Kazuto hints that he prefers large breasts. However, before Kazuto her romantic relationships has always been people falling for her, therefore falling in love herself is a new experience. This results in her having difficulty expressing herself clearly to Kazuto and more often than not she blames him for not being able to understand her feelings. : Due to the lack of a male lead, in the anime she remains a lesbian. : Trivia *Her figure is made more petit in the anime. *Of the entire character cast, she is perhaps the most talented. Other than being endowed with both civil and martial virtues, she is also gifted in many other fields of study, including but not limited to: **cooking (in the VN she learns it by observation alone) **liqueur distilling (in the first VN she builds a distillery from scratch by simply reading a book on the subject) **songwriting (anime only) **costume designing (anime only) *While the other characters from the first VN kept their original designs in Shin Koihime†Musō, Sōsō's normal outfits are made slightly more elaborate in the second VN. *She is one of few characters to have a harem. *Sōsō desiring Kan'u is a reference to Romance of the Three Kingdoms (Cao Cao wants Guan Yu to lead his armies). *In the PS2 version of the first VN, she develops a habit of fighting crime around the city disguised as a mahō shōjo (not unlike Chō'un with her Kachō Kamen). *She's revealed to be about the same height as Kazuto sitting down on his bed. VN Gallery Koihime†Musō chr020101a.jpg|Sōsō, normal pose chr020104a.jpg|battle-ready pose chr020105a.jpg|attacking pose chr020106a.jpg|defending pose chr020103a.jpg|casual outfit c_sousou.jpg|''Koihime†Musō'' official character card karinmaid.JPG|maid outfit (exclusive scene from PS2 version) mahoshoujo.JPG|as a mahō shōjo (exclusive scene from PS2 version) Shin Koihime†Musō tcg_sou11aa.jpg|casual outfit tcg_sou12aa.jpg|battle outfit Sdchr0201.jpg|chibi 020.jpg|with her hair down (exclusive scene from PS2/PSP version) Anime Gallery Manga Gallery Karin.jpg|Sōsō in Koihime†Musō manga shin sousou.JPG|Sōsō in Shin Koihime†Musō manga Crossover In 2010 MileStone(now shut down) released Twinkle Queen ''(トウィンクル クイーン), which is a fighting game for the Wii crossing over girls of 4 different eroges: ''Shukufuku no Campanella; Tayutama: Kiss on my Deity; Shin Koihime†Musō;' '''and ''G Senjō no Maō. ''Three girls from' 'each eroge are featured for a total of twelve fighters. Ryūbi, Sōsō, and Sonsaku are chosen to represent ''K†M. c20100817_tq_23_cs1w1_453x640.jpg|Sōsō in Twinkle Queen ai sp@ce, the now-closed-down Japanese virtual 3D massively multiplayer online social game (MMOSG), collaborated with Shin Koihime†Musō ''for its watergun event on May 25, 2010. Ryūbi, Sōsō, and Sonken are are chosen to represent ''K†M ''and are available as avatar skins for the ''Shin Koihime†Musō ''stage missions. souai.JPG|Sōsō in ''ai sp@ce otome03_w640.jpg|Sōsō's action scene in ai sp@ce : : Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Gi (魏 Wèi)